Battlesmith (5e Artificer Archetype)
Battlesmith You are a master of combat and engineering, able to forge a powerful weapon to crush your foes underneath your feet. Combat Master When you choose this specialization at 1st level, you gain proficiency with martial weapons and shields. Technological Weapon At 1st level, you forge a powerful melee weapon using a combination of your knowledge of engineering, metallurgy, and martial prowess. Your weapon is typically called a Smith-weapon, such as a Smith-sword or Smith-hammer. It is a melee weapon that may look different for each smith, and uses the power of technology and magic to decimate foes. You are proficient with your Smith-weapon, which is a two-handed melee weapon that deals 2d6 damage, which you choose to be either bludgeoning, slashing, or piercing, when you first create it, and you may choose to use your Dexterity modifier instead of Strength when you attack with it. During a long rest, you may spend 50 gold pieces worth of metal to change the damage type, or if you lose it, 100 gold pieces worth of metals and materials to rebuild it. Smith Smash At 3rd level, you learn to channel your might through your Smith-weapon. As an action, you can make a special attack with your Smith-weapon that deals an additional 1d6 damage of the weapon's damage type on a hit. This extra damage increases by 1d6 when you reach certain levels in this class: 5th level (2d6), 9th level (3d6), 13th level (4d6), 17th level (5d6), and 19th level (6d6). Great Weapon Fighting Additionally at 3rd level, you gain the Great Weapon Fighting fighting style. It's pretty great. Technobash Starting at 9th level, you may channel technological force through your Smith-weapon. As an action, you can make a special attack with it on a creature within reach. On a hit, the creature takes an additional 2d6 lightning damage, and every creature in a 15 foot cone behind the original must make a Dexterity saving throw against your Spell save DC, taking 1d6 thunder damage and is pushed 5 feet away from you on a failure. This damage increases by 1d6 when you reach certain levels in this class: 13th level (3d6 & 2d6), 17th level (4d6 & 3d6) and 19th level (5d6 & 4d6). Dual Strike Beginning at 14th level, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn, you may make two attacks instead of 1. This does not stack with the Extra Attack feature. Additionally, after using your action to make a special attack from this archetype's features, you may use your bonus action to make an attack with the blunt end of your weapon, dealing 1d6 bludgeoning damage on a hit. Grenade Strike Starting at 17th level, you are able to channel a miniature explosion into your Smith-weapon, and strike with it. As an action, you can make a special attack with it on a creature within reach. On a successful hit, the creature takes an additional 4d6 fire damage, and creatures within 20 feet of the original target must make a Dexterity saving throw against your Spell save DC, taking the same amount of fire damage that it did on a failure or half on a success. You take no damage from this effect, and may choose an amount of creatures equal to 1 + your Intelligence modifier (min 1) to automatically succeed, and those that you choose to succeed take no damage on a successful save. At 19th level, the damage increases to 5d6. Category:Archetypes